dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Choi Woo Shik
Perfil *'Nombre:' 최우식 / Choi Woo Shik *'Profesión: '''Actor, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''181 cm *'Peso: 65 kg *'''Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Agencia: ' Soop Entertainment '' (Corea del Sur).'' Biografia Su familia emigró a Canadá cuando él estaba en quinto grado y allí fue dónde él pasó 10 años de su vida. Luego en el 2011, cuándo estaba en el penúltimo año en la Universidad Simón Fraser, él tenía 21 años y regresó a Corea, para asistir a unas audiciones. Él hizo su debut en la actuación, en el drama histórico The Duo (2011). Él continuó con su carrera como actor a tiempo completo, y además él continúo realizando varios roles secundarios en diferentes series de televisión sur coreanas, tales como Rooftop Prince y Special Affairs Team TEN. En 2014, Choi obtuvo su primer rol principal en la película indie de género coming «Set Me Free», con la cual fue el ganador en el Festival internacional de cine de Busan, en la categoría de actor del año . Luego participó en la comedia romántica Hogu's Love (2015), en la cuál obtuvo el rol principal. El actor Choi WooShik ha conseguido su contrato de mayor gestión de Corea, la agencia de talento JYP Entertainment firmo el 04 de octubre del 2012. Dramas *The Package (jTBC, 2017) *Fight For My Way (KBS2, 2017) *The Boy Next Door (Naver TV, 2017) *My Fantastic Funeral (SBS, 2015) *Ho Goo's Love (tvN,2015) *Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) Cameo Ep. 2 *Pride and Prejudice (MBC, 2014) *Fated To Love You (MBC, 2014) *You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) Cameo Ep. 4 *Strange Day (Naver TV, 2013) *Save Wang Jo-hyeon (MBC, 2013) Ep. 7 *Who Are You? (tvN, 2013) *TEN 2 (OCN, 2013) *Family (KBS2, 2012) *Friendly Criminal - Drama Especial (KBS2, 2012) *The Rooftop Prince (SBS, 2012) *Ten (OCN, 2011) *Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Live in Style (SBS, 2011) *The Duo (MBC, 2011) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) Cameo Ep. 51 *Playful Kiss version Youtube (MBC, 2010) '' 'Películas' *Puppy (2020) *Time to Hunt (2020) *The Divine Fury (2019) *Parasite (2019) *Monstrum (2018) *The Witch: Part 1. The Subversion (2018) *Marital Harmony (2018) *Golden Slumber (2018) *Okja (2017) *Train to Busan (2016) *In the Room (2016) *Your Name is Rose (2016) *Big Match (2014) *Set Me Free (2014) *Secretly and Greatly (2013) *Etude, Solo (short film, 2011) '''Vídeos Musicales' *DAY6 - You Were Beautiful (2017) *Im Seul Ong - That Moment (2017) *DAY6 - Congratulations (2015) *IU - My Old Story (2014) Programas de TV * The Law of the Jungle in Nicaragua (SBS ,11 de Septiembre de 2015 al TBA) * Taxi (tvN, 2015, junto a UEE) * Beating Hearts (MC) (SBS, 2012-2013) * Real Mate in Australia, Rooftop Prince Trio (2012) 'Anuncios' *SK Telecom 'Premios' * 2019 (2020) Korean First Brand Awards: '''Male Movie Actor * '''2017 22nd Chunsa Film Art Awards: '''Special Popularity Award * '''2016 The Max movie Awards: Mejor Nuevo Actor * 2015 The Korea Film Actors Association Awards: Actor más Popular por Set Me Free * 2015 16th Busan Film Critics Awards: Mejor Nuevo Actor por Set Me Free * 2015 36th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Mejor Nuevo Actor por Set Me Free * 2015 35th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards: Mejor Nuevo Actor por Set Me Free * 2015 2th Wildflower Film Awards Korea: '''Mejor Actor Revelación por Set Me Free * '''2014 19th Busan International Film Festival (BIFF): Actor del Año por Set Me Free 'Curiosidades' *'Debut:' 2011 *'Educación:' Chung-Ang University *'Especialidad: '''Actuación *Interpretó su primer personaje protagónico en televisión en el drama Ho Goo's Love junto a UEE. * Participó en el programa '''Laws of the Jungle' en Nicaragua, junto a Jackson de GOT7 y Hani de EXID. *El 7 de noviembre de 2018 JYP Entertainment confirmó que el contrato exclusivo con Choi Woo Shik expiro y la decisión tomada fué la de no renovar. Enlaces *HanCinema *Daum Perfil *Instagram *Twitter 'Galería' Choi_Woo_Shik.jpg Choi Woo Shik2.jpg Choi Woo Shik3.jpg Choi Woo Shik4.jpg Choi_Woo_Shik2015.jpg 543750_361331753931894_1779987466_n.jpg 301882_346742478724155_320076511390752_899468_241763437_n.jpg Choi_Woo_Shik6.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo